Radio: The Theft of Silver
.The theft of Silver was episode #796 of the Lone Ranger Radio Series. The original episode aired on 3/4/1938. Plot Synopsis Well bred horses are starting to disappear from the ranches near Abilene, TX and the ranch owners are starting to get nervous about their property. One of the prominent and richest ranchers of the area named Cal Cummings continues to pressure the sheriff to call in the Texas Rangers to solve the case. The sheriff does write for help from the Rangers but Cal Cummings tries to manipulate the situation to his advantage. Cal Cummings gets a drunk named Zeke Skinner to be put in charge of the delivery knowing full well that Zeke will spend his bribe money on alcohol and never deliver the letter. The Lone Ranger, unaware of the Abilene situation, hears the drunkard Zeke Skinner in a cafe bragging about taking a bribe from Cal Cummings to not deliver a letter to the Rangers. He and Tonto surprise the drunk outside and confront him. They take the letter and ride to Abilene, TX to find out why Cal Cummings didn’t want the letter delivered. The Lone Ranger and Tonto arrive in Abilene and hitch their horses at the café to watch the shifty ranch owner. Cummings and the sheriff talk but it is revealed that Cummings is the horse thief. He and his men set up to steal even more horses using fake Rangers to pin the blame on someone. One of Cummings’ men spots Silver outside the café and suggest stealing that prize fine horse. They start to take Silver but he puts up a fight and causes a ruckus which draws the attention of the Lone Ranger and Tonto. In their anger at Silver being stolen, the Ranger and Tonto go for nearby horses to borrow and ride after the criminals but they had been set up. It was a frame job by Cummings. Two of Cummings' men arrive as the Texas Rangers and arrest Tonto for stealing the horses. The Lone Ranger escapes into the night without his trusted steed. Cummings and his men return back to the ranch and are nervous about Tonto talking while in jail. They decide to get Tonto killed by starting a mob that gets him to flee the jail then shoot him escaping and he would take all the blame leaving them scot free. It is then that they discover that the white horse they stole has silver horseshoes and must be the Lone Ranger’s horse, Silver. They decide to quickly sell the horses they can before they are caught by the masked man. Little do they realize that the Lone Ranger had tracked them back to the ranch and knew their plan. He rides into town and talks to Tonto telling him Cummings’ plan and gives him a gun to defend himself. Cummings and his men try to free Tonto after starting a mob but Tonto doesn't run from the Cummings' mob. The Lone Ranger appears and proves Tonto's innocence to the city. Cal Cummings and his men are arrested and justice is served thanks to the heroes, the Lone Ranger & Tonto. List of Characters Featured Lone Ranger Tonto Zeke Skinner Cal Cummings Sheriff of Abilene (Unnamed) Category:Radio Episodes Category:Lone Ranger/Appearances Category:Tonto/Appearances